VALUE
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: Last chap of the story (duo based fully) R and R
1. Chapter 1

000000000000000 **MERRY CHRISTMAS** 0000000000000000

Hello every one ...i am again with new story

and thank u very - very much jinoneh bhi (belive me) par rvw kiya

.

dear akanksha here is ur surprise

happy reading

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 girl : sirf uski vajh se to aapne pyar se dur h...

She : par uski vajh se kaise...vo to

Girl : vo to kya...kya vo uska saga(real) h...

She : par vo sage jaisa hi h...

Girl : chalo ye btao ki aaj agar vo nhi hota to kya tum dono sath nhi hote...arre sach to ye h ki vo dost nhi dushman h uska...uski khusiyoo se jalta h...uski taaraki se jalta h...uski post hadpna chahta h uski...dosti ki aad m sisf aapna kaam nikalwata h...vaise bhi manhoos h vo janmte hi aapne maa-baap ko kha gaya...kabhi na kabhi tumhare payar ko bhi kha jaega...

She in anger : shut-up divya...bas bhot bol chuki ho tum m kuch khti nhi hu kyoki meri sabse achi dost ho tum...par iska matlab ye nhi h ki tun kuch bhi bakogi...samjhi

Divya : kis-kis ko chup karwaogi...jo meine kha kya vo juth h...saari duniya jaanti h ki jab tak vo manhoos rhe ga uske sath vo kabhi khush nhi rh sakta...

She : shut-up...

Divya : m to kuch nhi khugi...wakt tumhe khud ahsaas krwa dega bas dua karti hu ki tb-tak dair na ho jaae...

And divya left for sleep

She(for undestand own mind) : nhi aaisa nhi hoskta...

And she sleep

.

.

.

Nxt day

She get up and get ready for duty

She : thodi dair TV dekh leti hu

She start t.v. ...she changing channels coutinously when she saw a debate

In t.v.

 **1st person : mere hissab se to abhijeet ki jagah daya jyada perfect h**

 **2nd person : i think u are right...abhijeet dimaki tour pe bimar h...daya ek healthy or experienced officer...i think he is better then abhijeet...**

she remember divya's line : vo uski post hadpna chata h...

she mumurd : nhi m aisa nhi hone dugi...kabhi nhi

when she hear a teasing voice : kya-kya nhi hone dogi tarrika...

Tarrika - tum kab udhi divya

Divya : tarrika plz samjho baat ko...m tumhari bachpan ki dost hu...bas tumhe khus dakhna chahti hu...tum hi btao ki kab tak abhijeet daya ko bacho ki tarh sambhalta rhega...daya ko n janne kitni ladkiya chod chuki h...kuch to khrabi ho gi hi usme ...manlo agar daya ko kabhi shi life patrner nhi mila to kya abhijeet use aaise hi rkhe ga aapne saath...or jab tak vo uske saath h vo kabhi use uski jindgi m age nhi badne dega

Tarrika in irritation : tum fir se shuru ho gai divya...bola tha na maine ki vo dono dost nhi balki bhai h...daya jaan de sakta h abhijeet ke liea...

Divya : par di to nhi aaj-tak kabhi...(tarrika look toward divya) aaise kya dekh rhi ho...kuch galat kha maine...abhijeet ne n jaane kitni baar uspar chali goli aapne sine par khai h...par daya ne kabhi khai h goli abhijeet ke liea...are badle mein usne to us par shak kiya apni us girlfriend purvi ke khne par...agar abhijeet shreya ko letter nhi de paya to kya usme abhijeet ki galti thi...par daya ne to uske saath sare rishtey tod diye...or abhijeet ne to fir bhi daya ki jaan bachai

Tarrika get up and left for duty in car

He is remembering divya's words

Tarrika with jerk : nhi-nhi aisa kuch nhi h...

When her phone rang

'acp sir' is flashing on screen

On mobile

Tarrika : gd morning sir

...

Tarrika (tensed) : kya...(tears are rolling in her eyes)

...

Tarrika : m..abhi phuch..rhi..hu..sir

Tarrika cut the call and to driver : city hospital lo jaldi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN HOSPITAL

Tarrika run toward OT

He saw that whole team standing outside the OT

Tarrika in tears : kaisa..kaisa..h ..abhijeet..

No one answer

Tarrika in loud voice : meine kha kaisa h abhijeet...

Salukhe in low tone : daya or abhijeet ek gang ko pakdne gae they...unhe pakdte wakt kisi ne abhijeet par goli chladi... usse left shoulder par goli lagi h or khoon bhi bhot beh chuka h ...

Tarrika sit with thund

Purvi in teary tone : tarrika sambhalo apne aap ko...

Daya is fully unaware ... He is standing like a statue with downhead...tears are rolling in his eyes...

Tarrika came near to daya and in angry tone : tum to they na vha...tumhare hote kaise ho gaya ye sab...kyo nhi bachaya use (daya look toward tarrika in shock)

Daya in helpless tone : maine bhot koshis ki use bachane ki par...(tarrika cut him with a shout)

Tarrika : NHI KI TUMNE KOSHISH...

Daya in teary tone : m kya karta tarrika vo ...(tarrika cut him with: KHUD AAGE AAJATE...

All look toward tarrika in shock

Salukhe in angery tone : TARRIKA...kya bole ja rhi ho...

Tarrika : kya galat kha maine sir...abhijeet ne bhi to kitni baar goliyaa khai h isske liea...to kya ho jata agar ye goli abhijeet ki vajae isse lag jatti...par hakikat to ye h ki ye bachana hi nhi chata tha abhijeet ko.

Acp in anger : tarrika behave ur self...

Daya in low tone with down head : maine koshish ki thi...

Tarrika in loud tone : JUTH...sach to ye h ki tum chate hi yhi ho ki abhijeet maar jaae taki uski post tumhe mil jae...

This time the sentence is cross his limit

Daya in angry & loud tone : just shut-up tarrika...dimaag kharab ho gaya h tumhara...m bhai hu uska...

Tarrika : kuch nhi ho tum uske...bhojh ho sirf uspar...(daya realy hurt by tarrika's words) ...us se jalte ho tum...arree isme uska kya kassor agar tumhari kismat hi buri h...janmte hi aapne maa-baap ko kha gae...aaj tak kisi ladki tumhara sath nhi diya to usme abhijeet ka kya dosh vo kyo na aage badhe aapni jindgi m...kab tak tumhe sambhale ga...bache nhi ho tum...uske ghar mein rahna...uske paisso se shopping karna...tumhe khana bhi vo khilae...arre uski saari salary to tumhare kharche udhane mein hi chali jaati h...shi khte h sab ki jab tak vo tum jaise manhoos ke saath rhega...(acp cut him as)

Acp in anger : tarrika mind your language

Daya have no curage to look upward : i..am..sorry..tarrika

Tarrika : kya kru m tumhari sorry ka...kya tumhari sorry se abhijeet thik ho jaega...

Daya : kya chati ho tum

Tarrika in teasing tone : tum nhi jaante m kya chati...dur rho tum us se...

Daya have no courage to speak but he manage with : thik h & he left from hospital...

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

r and r

and tell me that how many readers are intrested

byy

tc


	2. Chapter 2

Thx to all reviewers

i want to clear some thing : it is a pure duo story...

.

.

here is ur update

.

.

Daya moving on road ... Tarrika's word are continously echoes in his mind

 **bhojh ho tum uspar...**

 **kuch nhi lagta vo tumhara...**

 **tumhara kharcha udhane m hi nikal jaegi uski jindgi...**

 **tumhe shopping bhi vo krae... tumhe khilaye bhi vhi bachee nhi ho tum...**

 **arre har ladki tumhe chodkar chali jatti h...  
**

 **arre tum to layak hi nhi ho kisi rishtey ke...**

 **phle aapne maa-baap ko kha gye...**

 **kab tak vo tumhare liea aapni jindgi mein aage nhi badega...,**

 **jab tak tum jaisa manhoos uski jindgi mein rhega vo kabhi khush nhi rh sakta...**

 **plz agar tum sachme uski khusi chate ho to plz uski life se chale jao...taaki vo bhi aapni jindgi ji ske...**

daya in tears at peak of his voice : m manhoos nhi hu...kisi ke paiso ka bhuka nhi hu...(his voice become low) nhi hu m manhoos...nhi hu (when he feel a sof t touch) ...he saw toward the man and hug him institly...and brust out

daya while crying : nhi hu m manhoos...uske paisoo or post mujhe nhi chaiyee sir (while looking toward acp) sach me ...

acp in teary tone : m janta hu daya...tumhe safai deaine ki jarurt nhi h...

daya in confident tone : nhi sir...jarurt h or kaffi chezo ki jarurt h...(while taking out some thing) ye..ye mera resignation latter...(acp shocked like a heel)

acp in shock and unbelively : pagal ho gae ho...daya plz samjho baat ko...acha batao jab abhijeet ko pata chalega ki tum ne cid chod di h to vo maar jaega...

daya without emostions : wakt sabkoo jina sikha deta h...or plz aap mujhe maat rokiyega ...agar aapne sign nhi kiya to m dcp se sign krwa luga...or vo mna nhi karege...so pls sign it...

acp : ek baar thande dimag se soch ke dekho...sirf kisi ke kh dene se sach nhi ho ta kuch...

daya : u r right sir kha to ek ne hi h par sochte to yhi h na sab...

Acp : koi aaisa nhi sochta daya...

Daya in painful smile : m bhi yhi sochta tha sir

daya : Pls sign kar dijiea sir

Acp : ek baar or soch lo daya

Daya : m jo bhi kar or kh rha hu vo soch samajkar hi kar rha hu...pls sign kar dijeia sir

Acp about to say but daya : m sach mein dcp ke paas nhi jana chata sir

Acp sign the letter with trembling hands and teary eyes

Daya : byy sir

daya is about to left when

Acp with teary tone : such me jaa rhe ho

A tear slipped from daya's eye

Daya : plz sir mujhe kamjor maat banaiye...and he left

Acp close his eyes

OTHER SIDE

Dr. Come out from OT

All run toward dr.

Tarrika : kaesa h abhijeet dr.

Dr. : dnt warry he is fine know...khoon bhot beh chuka tha bt aab koi problem nhi...bas unhe kisi trh ki koi tension maat lene dijieaga...kaffi weak h abhi vo

All noded

Tarrika : m..m mil..sakti hu uss se

Dr. - jee

Tarrika entre in OT

Rajat to freedy : m acp sir ko call karke bta deta hu

Freedy noded

Rajat dail acp's no : sir m sachin

Acp in low tone : haa bolo sachin

Rajat in happy tone : sir abhijeet sir aab thik h...

Acp : hmmmm

Rajat in concern : kya hua sir...koi pareshani h

Acp : nhi kuch nhi ...m aata hu abhi

And he cut the call

Acp reach hospital

Dr. - unhe hosh aagya h...aap log mil sakte h unse

All move inside

Only acp and rajat left

Rajat : chaliye sir ...

Acp : kis muh se jau uske paas...uske bhai ke resigation par sign karke aya hu m

Rajat shocked like a heel

Rajat : ye..ye..aap..kya bol rhe h sir...re..sigat..ion

Acp close his eyes and a tear slipped from eyes

Rajat come and sit near acp : sir plz himat rakhiye

Acp in angry tone :kese himat rakhu vo..vo (and he tell him every thing)

Rajat in shock situation : aaisa kiase ho sakta h vo aaise hum sab ko chodkar nhi jaa sakte...abi..abhijeet sir..to tut jaaege..

Acp : nhi hum abhijeet ko nhi bta sakte

Rajat : ha sir aapne shi kha...par hum log chupae ge kab tak

Acp : jab tak hum chupa sakte h...acha suno tum andar jao or agar koi puchee to khna ki ek jaruri meeting ki vjh se mujhe or daya ko jana pada...

Rajat noded and enter inside

Abhijeet : daya...but stop by saw rajat

Abhijeet :sorry vo mujhe lga ki daya h isiliea

Rajat : aare koi baat nhi sir...vo or acp shab kisi jaruri meeting mein gaae hue h...thodi der mein aajaege

Abhijeet felt fishy : metting,...kaisi meeting

Rajat : vo to nhi pata par acp sir keh rhe the ki jruri h

Abhijeet nt satisfied bt noded

(Acp already tell all to not tell abhijeet about tarrika'7 behaviour)

Next day heget discharge

.

In duo house all team come to meet abhijeet

Abhijeet : sir vo daya kha h...

Acp : abhijeet kaal jis meeting m hum gae they vha ek mission ki hi dicusion thi or daya ko us mission ke liea chuna gaya

Abhijeet : par aaise achanak se

Acp : ha thoda aajeeb mujhe bhi lga bt dcp ne kha ki urgent tha to ...

Abhijeet : hmmm...kab tak aajaega

Acp : 2 month tak

Abhijeet with abset mind : hmmmm

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

r and r

fr next

sorry fr short


	3. Chapter 3 (narazgi)

Thx to all readers and reviewers

and sorry for being late

ek to sardard uske saath bukhar free upar se padai or holiday h.w.

any way here is ur chap

hope u all read and review  


 **review if u like**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

abhijeet with upset mind : hmmm

Acp : tb tak tum apna khyal rakhna

Abhijeet simply noded

Acp is about to leave when abhijeet stop him with : sir

Acp turn and said : haa abhijeet

Abhijeet in teary tone : sir mujhe bhot ajib sa lag rha h...jab se mujhe hosh aaya h sab mujhse kuch chupa rhe h...daya bhi nhi h ...achanak se mission...mujhe ek baar call bhi nhi kiya daya ne...baat kya h sir ...kya chupa rhe h aap sab log mujhse...plz bataiye sir

It is difficult for acp to speak lie from abhijeet so he said : ye tumhara vhem h...dwai lo or aram kro (and he left)

Abhijeet now 100 and 1 % sure that all are hiding something from him he mummered : pta to m krke rhuga sir...

And he sit on bed and start talking with daya's pic

Abhijeet : pta nhi ye log mujhse kya chupa rhe h daya...(angry tone) or tu bhi nhi h...bt koi baat nhi ...m pata kar hi luga...(sadly) par yaar tu bhi to 2 mhine baad aaega...pta nhi konsa mission agaya achanak se...acp sir ne bhi kuch thik se nhi bataya...(suddenly) dcp ...ooyes dcp vo kab kaam aaega use se puchta hu tere mission ke baare mein

And he dail dcp's number

on call

Abhijeet : good morning sir

Dcp :gd mrning

Abhijeet : sir vo mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha

Dcp in meiningful tone : puchna to mujhe bhi h kuch...

Abhijeet feel some thing fishy so

Abhijeet : aapko kya puchna h sir ...puchiye

Dcp in angry tone : aaisa bhi kya hua tum dono ke bich ki ussne cid hi chod di...cid kya mumbai hi chod di...(abhijeet shocked before he speak ) dekho mujhe daya ke cid chodne se koi problem nhi h but mujhe aapni team se ek jabaaz officer ke janne se problem h...acp se vjh puchi to usne kha ki use nhi pata daya ne personal reason ki vjh se cid chod di...pichli baar tum personal reason ki vjh se cid chod rhe the or aab vo daya...koi majak h ye...

Abhijeet is not able to speak he cut the call and sit with a thund...

Abhijeet with sobbing : nhi..daya..cid..nhi..chod..sakta..are ..bina hi..kisi..vjh ke...nhi ye chitrole juth bol rha h...mujhe acp sir se puchna hoga...and he left

OTHER SIDE

at bureau

Acp : salukhe mujhe tumse ek jaruri baat karni h...

Salukhe : ha btao na parduman...

Acp : yha nhi tu mere sath mere cabin mein chal

They both left

In cabin acp is about to say something when he hear abhijeet's voice

Abhijeet : freedy acp sir kha h

Before freedy speak acp come out with : abhijeet tum yha kya kar rhe ho tumhe to ghar pe aaram karna chaiye tha...

Abhijeet in anger : daya kha h sir...

Acp understand that abhijeet knew the truth but he manage with : kha tha na misson pe h vo...

Abhijeet again in much loud tone : JUTH...BILKUL JUTH...

Acp in angry voice : ye kya tarrika h ...aapne senior se baat krne ka...

Abhijeet again : aap baat maat badaliye sir ...MEINE PUCHA DAYA KHA H...

Acp while hiding his face : m koi mujrim ya tumhara juniuor nhi hu jo tumhe jawab dena jruri samju...

Abhijeet : haa aap koi mere juniour ya mujrim nhi h...par vo mera bhai h ...jwab to aapko dena hi hoga sir...

Acp in much anger : kuch nhi h vo tumhara sirf junior h smjhe

Abhijeet look toward acp in shock

Abhijeet : ye aap kh rhe h sir...chaliye thik h sir maat btaiye par ha ya na mein jawab to de hi dijieaga...daya ne cid chod di h sir ye baat sach h yaa nhi...

All shocked (bcs only rajat and acp know the truth)

Freedy : ye..ye..aap..kya ..bol..rhe h..sir

Abhijeet in anger : acp shab se pucho freedy...yhi sign karke aae h daya ke resignation pe...(in teasing tone) kyo thik kha na sir...

This teasing tone make acp out of his control

Acp while shouting : kyoki vo khud cid chodna chata tha...kha tha meine ki abhijeet jite ji maar jaega par usne kha ki wakt sabko jina sikha deta h...

A pin drop silence take place in bureau...acp realised that what he say in anger...abhijeet take two steps back...now tears are start rolling in abhijeet eyes...

Abhijeet in teary tone : kyo..sir..kyo..chod..di..usne..cid..

Acp turn his face with : vo m tumhe nhi bta sakta...(acp is about to leave)

Abhijeet in hate tone : agar aap nhi bta skte to suntte jaiye sir aapne us officer ko kh dijiega sir ki senior inspector abhijeet ko wakt ne phle se hi akela rhna sikha rkha tha...aaj ke baae m use nhi janta...(while looking toward all) aaj se us aadmi ka koi naam nhi lega yha...he go toward his desk and take out something and trough out them...

acp in anger : abhijeet

abhijeet : mujhe rokne ki jagah aagar use rokte to aaj ye nobat hi nhi aati...aaj se is bureau m us insaan ke baare mein koi baat nhi krega...or jab vo nhi to uski yaadien bhi nhi ...and he threw all things related to daya...

and left bureau

freedy take all thing from downward with : ek din m khud aapko ye lautauga sir...kyoki aap sirf daya sir se naraj ho skte h unse nafrat nhi kr skte...jis din aapki narajgi dur ho jaegi us din m khud aapko ye sab lotauga...

AT ANOTHER PLACE

A man siting with down head when he feel a touch

Man : freedy tum yha...

Freedy : ha sir m yha...ek baar kisi ne mujhe bataya tha ki jab boss..i mean abhijeet ko gussa ata h to vo yha aate h...

Abhijeet : kya kaam tha...

Freedy in meainingful tone : aap nhi jante sir...

Abhijeet : plz freedy m us sab ke baare mein koi baat nhi karna chata

Freedy : kyo sir... Vo bhai h aapke...

Abhijeet : agar vo mera bhai hota na freedy to mujhe is trh chodkar nhi jata...chaie jo vjh rhi ho par hamare bich to sab thik tha na freed ...meri to koi galti nhi thi na ...fir bhi vo mujhe chodkar chla gaya...janta tha vo ki uske bina nhi jii sakta m fir bhi chla gaya...kitni asani se kh diya ki wakt sabko jinna sikha deta h...par mujhe jina wakt ne nhi usne sikhaya tha or aaj vo hi maar gaya...jindgi m har khusi di..har mod par uska saath diya...use chota bhai mana...hr baar uske or goli ke bich diwaar bankar khda hua...use payaar diyb...hak diya...rishta diya...jab use lga ki ab abhijeet uske bager nhi ji sakta to mujhe chodkar chala gaya... use kam se kam mujhse baat to krni chaiye thi na...usne sabit kar dia ki rishta tabhi tak hota h jbtk aap ka maan na bhar jaae... .. btao freedy kya kasoor tha mera(while looking toward) tum btao kya m galat hu...

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

aap bhi btaiye kya abhijeet aapni jagah galat h ?

or

daya kha h? kesa h?

.

.

veer.k and all other sorry for being late

.

.

byy

tc

.

.

agla chap thik hote hi

us se phle nhi

ye chap bhi bhot mushkil se likha h


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy BirthdayHappy Birthday**_

 _ **Happy Birthday dear NAIRA**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to u**_

 _ **This is for u sis**_

 _ **hope u like it**_

 _ **And thx two all readers and rivewers**_

 _ **riha dii : thanks for rvw dear...i really missing u...aapse PM pe bhi baat nhi hoti...i am really hbppy by ur rvw...thnk u so much dii...this chap is also for u...read and rvw...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **waise ye chap mera aab tak ka longest chap h**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **now no more bak-bak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **enjoy ur reading**_

 _ **and rvw if u like**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Freedy : sir m manta hu ki galti aap ki nhi h...par kuch to aaisa hua hoga na ki daya sir ne aaisa kadam uthaya hoga...

Abhijeet in lost tone : or vo vjh uske liea mujh se bhi jruri thi...

Freedy (in his mind) : koi to vjh hogi varna jab abhijeet sir ko hospital mein admit kiya tha tab tak to sab thik tha fir n jaane kya hua ...hum sab ko ek case ki vjh se jana pada...sirf daya sir ...acp sir or salukhe sir they hospital mein or jab hum log wapas aae to acp sir or daya sir kissi meeting ke liea chale gae or phir jb acp sir aae to unhone bataya ki daya sir ko achanak se ek secret mission par bhej diya 2 mhine ke liea...or fir achanak se ye sab...or aaj jab abhijeet sir aae to us wakt acp sir salukhe sir ko kuch batane wale thy ...

Freedy suddenly : jrur acp sir kuch na kuch to jaante h

Abhijeet : acp sir sab jante h freedy par vo kuch nhi btaege

Freedy : aap daya sir se naraj to nhi h na

Abhijeet in anger : naam maat lo uska mere samne...

Freedy with downhead : mujhe lga aapne unhe maaf kar dia

Abhijeet : nafrat karta hu m us se...mujhe jite jee maar dia usne ...or ha mujhe kuch pata nhi karna uske baare mein...smjhe...kabhi chra bhi nhi dekhu ga m uska...vo gaddar h gadari ki usne mere sath...mere bhrose ke sath mere pyaar ke sath...

And he left

.

.

.

two year passed

.

.

.

abhijeet become a machine... Rude and angry man like 18 year before...a emostionless person...a machine who only know work and duty without feelings...he work late night he spend almost 24 hours in bureau...acp is now only a senior for him...he dnt saw daya's face from last 2 year...freedy is only one from whom he talk sometime otherwise no one their from whom he talk without official work...now tarrika feel guilt for her act...bt till acp dnt tell anyone that why daya left cid expect rajat ...the bureau now silent and scared from abhijeet...no one have cuarage to speak in the front of abhijeet ...

.

.

at other place

A man come in a room with food plate

1st person : khana

2nd person in irritation : aare bola tha na ki nhi khana mujhe kuch bhi mere office m kaam karte ho to as a worker hi bankar rho mere sir par chdne ki jarurt nhi h...

1st person in calm tone : khana kha rakhna h...

2nd person want to shout but he control with : table par rakh do...or plz jao yha se...mujhe akela chod do...

1st person : chla jauga phle aap mere saamne khana khaiye...kyoki mujhe aap par bilkul bhrosa nhi h...pichle 2 dino se aapne kuch nhi khaya h...tabiyat kharab h...kal behosh ho gae thy...kya jawab duga m unhe ki kaisi h aapki abiyaat ...mujhe aap ke har dam sath rhne or aapke khane - pinne ka dyaan rkhne ke hi paise milte h...INDIA'S great buisness man mr. daya...

Daya get up and in shouting tone : nhi khana mujhe kuch bhi...or m chahe jiu ya maru tumhe meri fikar karne ki koi jarurt nhi h ... Mr. Raj...get lost from here...

Raj left the room when a servent ask him

Servent : kya hua shaab ?

Raj in anger : hona kya tha wohi daily ka ...huh...kitni akad h khana khane ke liea kha tha ...gussa to aaise dikha rha tha jaise jaan le rha tha m uski...intna khadus aadmi meine aapni jindgi mein nhi dekha...pichle 2 salo m isse kabi hanste bhi nhi dekha...had h iski bhi...huh

In daya's room daya with sad tone : kya yaar fir daant diya usse...par vo bhi daily aajata h ...and he take his dinner

Mext morning

Raj : udiye sir 7 bej gaae h aapki meeting ka time hogaya h

Daya in sleepy tone : tum hi attend kr lo

Raj : sir udiye

Daya get up and said in irration : sone se phle bhi tumhi dikhte ho jaagta hu to bhi tum...pagal ho jauga

Raj calm tone : kyoki is bangle mein hum do hi rhte h sir

Daya in anger & irritation : kaam kya h vo bolo...

Raj : meeting h aapki aaj 1 bje mr. Jay ke sath ...

daya : thik h uski files le lo m ready ho ke aata hu...

Raj : vo files aapke safe mein h

Daya : 946657 paasward h nikal lo

Raj really shocked how any one tell passward like this

Raj take files and documents and left the room

daya also came after sometime

Daya : chalo

Raj : phle aap break-fast krege fir...

Daya in irritation : thik h le aao

Raj serve him brekfast and stand on some distance

Daya take a bite then saw toward raj and said : yha kyo khde ho car m jaakar betho...

Raj left

After 5 min daya also come there

Daya : chalo

Raj and daya sit in car and let

In mid raj speak : passward change kr lijiea ga...

Daya while looking outside the window : kyo khud par bhrosa nhi h...

Raj : mujhe khud par pura bhrosa h ...ajkal log iljam lagane mein jayada wakt nhi lgate...

Daya smile and said : ryt

Raj look at him in shock

Daya notice it so ask : aaise kyo dkh rhe ho...bhot dkh liea

Raj : nhi kuch nhi

Daya : juth kuch to h

Raj : vo aap abhi-abhi muskuraye !

Daya : haa to

Raj : to vo..vo..meine aapko phli baar muskurate dekha h

Daya saw toward him and then turn his face

They rich at their place

After some time they complete their deal and left

In car

Daya : park ki or le lo

Raj : aaj fir

Daya : kyo koi problem h...

Raj turn the car with : nhi

In park

daya give take out his mobile,wallet,blazer,tie, shoes,and goggles andleft them aside

sit on groud by attaching his back with a tree and close his eyes and remember some beautyful memories with his soul

 **daya ke bachee tu sara khana kha gaya...**

 **pta h tu jaan h meri...bhai h mera...**

 **(a teasing tone) mootu shad**

 **a laughing voice of his &his buudy**

 **a band named as ABIDAYA**

 **a fight for shopping**

 **a request for discharge**

 **a promise of always stand with each other**

 **a messy flore of kitchen**

 **a birthday wish**

 **friendship bands**

 **make fun of their seniors by calling them by nicknames**

 **a hug**

 **happiness**

 **leg pulling**

 **car driving**

 **pen fighting**

 **...and many other things...**

his eyes are shedding tears by remembring that time

.

.

suddenly raj's phone ring

raj : hello mr. jay

jay : hmm hello...vo m kafi daier se daya ka no. Try kar rha hu par vo call attend nhi kar rhe...vo agar tumhare sath h to meri baat krwao uss se...important h...so plz

Raj : thik h m dekhta hu...or agar vo free hoge to m call kruga aapko

and he cut the call

Raj in his mind : aab kya kru...sir to ander park mein h or unhone specialy kha h ki jab vo park mein ho to unhe disturb na kre koi...par ye jay kh rha h ki kuch jruri kaam h...(in tension) or vo call bi attend nhi kar rhe...kya kru...plz god help me...after thinking he decide to tell daya about the call

He make his way directly toward daya bcs he know that in whole park daya only sit near a tree

Raj is fully shocked by saw daya in this condition a man who is fully rude and full of atitude sitting on ground...he never saw daya without tie & blazer even daya mainly use goggles  
and specially in tears he never even assum daya in this condition...a pale and teary face really shocked him bcs according to him and all daya is a (khdush) it is difficulte for him to belive on his eyes

Raj in slow tone : sir

but get no response...so again in loud little

Raj : daya sir

Daya open his eyes with a jerk

and shocked by saw raj there

Daya institly wisphed his tears

and in angery tone

Daya : how dare u to come here...mana kiya h na tumhe yha aane se...then how dare u to come here...

Raj with downhead : sorry sir

Daya in much anger : what sorry ...agar aditya se vada na kiya hota to ...dimak kharab karke rakha h...boss hu tumhara...orders manne aate bhi h ya nhi ... Kam se kam privacy naam to suna hoga ... Ya kissi ne sikhaye nhi manners...aagae muh udhake...(all are looking on them...raj standing with downhead) aab btaoge ki kiss kaam se aae they...ya mhurat nikaalu...basturd...

Raj hurt by daya's words

with down head he answerd : mr. Jay ka call aya tha...unhone kaffi baar apko call kiya par aap call attend nhi kar rhe thy...

Daya realized something and check his mobile and saw 18 misscalls of mr. Jay...he remember that his mobile remain silent...he call mr. Jay

Bfter some time he cut the call with : thik h puchta hu m

Daya while wearing shoes : office chalna h...

Raj noded simply

Daya in his mind : shit yaar sabke samne itna dant diya use...phle vjh to puchni chaiye thi...and he left

raj also left

.

in car

Daya : thoda jaldi chalo urgent h

Raj obey daya's order silently

this silence making daya angry and rest less

after sometime they rich office

where mr. Jay waiting for them

.

.

daya : sorry mr. Jay aapko wait karna pada...vo m thoda bussy tha to aapki call attend nhi kar paya...

Jay : no. Problem mr. Daya

Daya : haa to boliye kya kaam tha aapko?

Jay : vo...

Daya : vo kya mr. Jay

Jay : vo paiso ka maamla h ...to agar hum akele mein baat kr lete to...

Daya understand that what jay want to say so he saw toward raj

And raj left the place

Daya : haa ab boliye

They start their convo.

After sometime daya left from their

He saw that raj is sitting in car

daya also come and sit in car

Daya in tired tone : ghar chalo

Raj start tha car and they left

In car

Raj while giving wallet to daya : aap vhi bhul gae thy

Daya take it with : thx

Rajat in teasing tone : ek baar check kar lijiea sir paise ka mamla h...

Daya understand that what raj want to say

Daya in his mind : mujhe raj ke liea bura kyo lag rha h...

Raj in his mind : mujhe sir ki bato ka bura kyo lag rha h...afterall vo mere boss h ...mujhe dant bhi sakte h

They reached at home

Daya in low tone : sorry...

Raj give him a look & then : kis baat ke liea sir

Daya : vo aaj jo bhi kha meine...mujhe nhi khna chaiye tha...(in irritation) par m kya krta...mujhe achank se bhot gussa agya...(in slow tone) isileia bina kuch soche samjhe hi tumhe itna daant diya...or vo jay us se bahs krne ka mood nhi tha to...sorry

Raj calmly : koi baat nhi sir...or vse bhi aap mere boss h ...boss ko hak hota h datne ka...

Daya : dekho i know meri galti thi so sorry...(in lost tone) vase u are ryt boss ko datne ka hak hota h (and a tear fall from his eyes which is noticed by raj )

Raj : ek baat puchu aapse

Daya : hmmm puchoo

Raj : aap..ro..rhe..thy wha..park..mein

Daya look toward him & then noded

Raj : kyo...i..mean..aap..hmesha..itne..gusse..mein..hote..h

Daya : kha likha h ki jo gussa karta h vo ro nhi sakta

Raj : nhi likha to khi nhi h par...bt daya cut him as

Daya : yha baitho (while offering him seat in his beside)

Raj : m yha kaise ...

Daya : farsh pe baid jao

Raj obey his order and sit on floor

Daya get up or come near to raj and sit on floor

Raj : aap..yha..

Daya hold our ear and said : sorry...

Raj : aare aap...

Daya : aab kya chate ho ki m sit-stand kru

Raj : nhi...m naraj nhi hu...sachii...

Daya while lefting ears : to fir aap-aap kyo lge ho...mera naam nhi jaante...puri city mera naam janti par ek admi jo pichle 2 saal se mere sath rhta h vo mera naam nhi janta...aap-sir

Raj : aap boss h mere aapko sir hi khu ga na boss aap khne nhi dete...or kya khu

Daya : Daya...

Raj - no

Daya : but...

Raj : agar m aapko khu ki aap mujhe raj ji boliye to?

Daya : to m aap ko raaj ji hi boluga

Raj : plz sir

Daya : ok...jab bhi tum comfortable feel kro to mujhe daya bula lena ok

Raj : ek baat khu

Daya : hmmm...plz nxt time permission mat lena

Raj : mujhe nhi pata tha ki aap is trh bhi baat kar skte h...

Daya smile on it : sorry i know m bhut chilaya...bt bs mujhe gusa aa jata h agar koi mere liea care show kare...mere khane pinne ka dhyan rkhe...

Raj : kyo

Daya : kyoki ye hak kisi or ka h...

Raj : hmmmm...matlb koi special

Daya in lost tone : bhot special

Raj noded : pr 2 saalo mein meine unhe kabhi nhi dkha

Daya : vo mumbai mein rhta h

Raj in exited tone : aree hum bhi to kal mumbai ja rhe h...wow...or tum kya ro rhe the tumhe to khus hona chaiye...

Daya painfuly smile (daya noticed that raj call him 'tum' bt he thik that it is beter to nt react)...

Raj : uska naam abhijeet h na...

Daya saw toward raj in shock

Raj : aree aise maat dkho parso tum behosh ho gye they to behosi me bd-bda rhe thy

Raj : acha tum jao or fresh ho jao m khana lga deta hu...fir so jana jaldi se subh hme mumbai ke liea jo niklna h and he left...

OTHER SIDE

A person entre with : sir vo admi mar gaya

2nd person in shock : what

1st person : sir use kisine goli maar di

2nd person in anger : shit !

1st person : par sir marne se phle vo ek kam ki baat bta gaya...

2nd person : kam ki baat ?

1st person : sir vo us admi ke baare mein bta gya jise eye-gang wale marne wale h kal

2nd : kya naam h uska...

1st : naam to nhi btaya paya vo par usne kha ki vo ek bhot bada buisness man h...kal America se mumbai aarha h...sham ki flight se...

2nd person : that's great...kal hum usse vhi se pic kar le ge

1st person : yes sir

2nd person : par ek baat samaj nhi aarhi...video m vo admi kh rha h ki ...us admi ..i mean us buisness man ko m janta hu personaly or tum bhi...par mujhe aisa koi saksh dhyan nhi aa rha...anyways ...abhijeet tum use protection doge...usse ek khroch bhi nhi aani chaiye...get it...

Abhijeet : get it sir

And he left

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

kya vo buisness man daya h

or agar ha to

kya hoga jab daya or abhijeet milege pure 2 saal baad

..

.

nxt chapter mein har sawal ka jwab

or chap aapke bhot saare rvws ke baad

.

.

is baar kam rvws se kaam nhi chalega

i want rvws

and

u want chap

.

give rvw (small / big)

take chap (small / big)

.

byy

tc

be happy

.

ur arzoo

.

and naira god bless u sis

best wishes for ur future

once again

happy birthday

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx to all reviewer**

 **pihu , duo duo , duo pakha ...u trio are nw rivwers**

 **thx fr rvw dear**

 **sbhi ko thx**

 **plz read and rvw if u like**

 **here is ur update**

* * *

Nxt day in morning

Raj : uthiye sir 5 bj gae...(today raj nt so formal)

Daya in sleep : 2 min

Raj again : koi do min nhi udhiye...dkhiye hum late ho jaege...(he get no resposne) ...plz sir udhjaiye...(daya get up)

Daya in his mind : heyy bhagwan iska sir wala raag fir se shuru hogaya...

Raj : aap fresh hoke nichee aajaiye...khana lga diya h meine (daya saw watch)

Daya : itni jaldi khana bna bi liya...kitne bje uthey they tum...

Raj : 4 bje

Daya : yaar kis mitti ke bane ho tum...

Raj while going : jis se aap bne ho

Daya mumered : jis se m nhi boss bna h us se...(nd he smile)

after some time daya also come for breakfast...

he take breakfast

and said : raj tum khana nhi khaoge...

Raj : m kha chuka hu

Daya : kab

Raj : just aapke aane se 2min phle

Daya : hmmmm

Raj : packing kr li aapne...

Daya : haa

Raj : good

Daya : tum mumbai m rhte ho na...

Raj : haa

Daya in exitment : great ...m tumhare ghar par hi rhuga

Raj : nhi

Daya in shock : nii matlb?

Raj : matl..matlab..aap vha kese

Daya : kaise ka kya matlb...jha tk mujhe aditya ne btaya h...tumhare ghar mein tum or tumhari maa rhti h...tunhe to koi dikat nii h...or maaji ko m mnaluga...dnt warry...

Raj : aap vha nhi rhskte

Daya : kyo

Raj : nhi matlab nhi vo mera ghar h...my decision

Daya : vo tumhara ni tumhari maa ka ghar h...to unka decision...

Raj in irritation : vo ghar bhot chota h...daily rasturnt se sepicie khana ni ata vha...facilites nhi h vha...branded cheze ni h...bhot sidhi si life style h vha...aap adject nhi kr poge vha

Daya in smile : isliea tum mujhe rok rhe the...mujhe hospital or hotel mein rhne se nafrat h...m rhuga to tumhare ghar mein hi ...and he left with : jitna bi official kaam pending h cmplt kro ...aaj sham ki flight se jaa rhe h hum log...

Raj complete his work

And they left for airport

After some time they sit in plain and the plain left for mumbai

Raj : m kab se dkh rha hu...nervous se lag rhe h aap

Daya : lag ni rha hu

Raj : par kyo

Daya : dar lag rha h

Raj in shock : what ...dar...and he laugh...daya or daar

Daya : tumhe hansi aarhi h

Raj : aap be vjh hi ghbra rhe h dkhna jb aap apne boss se miloge to aapki saari narazgi dur ho jaegi...

Daya close his eyes and he remember happy and cheerful face of his bro ...he thought : m aaj wappis mumbai aa rha hu

.

.

raj : sir udhiye hum mumbai phunch gae h

Daya open his eyes : mumbai phuch gae...itni jaldi

Raj : itni jaldi nhi aap so gae the...they get up...kha tha na ki so jagyega par aap to apne boss ko apne dil ka haal sunane mein lge the

Daya : mujh par najr kaam rkha kro

And he step down ...mumbai's air touch him...the crowed make him happy...he feel a great sooth in his heart when anyone speak : aap hmare saath...but his sentence remain uncomplete...by saw daya...daya become stunt by saw that person...the world get stop for both of them...their eyes meet with each-other ...who have so many questions ...hopes...emotions...inside them...their heart beat get fast...their heart attract each other...they both dnt know whbt to do...when they listen : aap kon h?

Abhijeet mange himself and remember the reality & in formal : m cid se hu...

Raj : cid ?

Abhijeet : m jakwar company ke malik se baat krna chauga

Daya now also come in reality : boliye kya baat krni h aapko...

Abhijeet remeber something : boss m ek din ye jakwar company khriduga dkhlena tum...

Abhijeet : m aapko protection dene aya hu

Raj : protection par kyo

Abhijeet : kyoki aapke boss ki jaan ko khatra h

Raj : jaan ko khatra...par kis se

But daya intrupt with : mujhe koi protection nhi chaiye smjhe aap

Raj : par agar vo kh rhe h to...

Daya in anger : raj ...(raj shut his mouth)

Abhijeet in anger : dkiye mujhe orders h aap dono ko protection dene ke...

Daya : meine kha na ki mujhe protection nhi chaiye

Abhijeet in anger : mr. Daya mere haath kanun ne baandh rkhe h warna...

Daya in much anger : warna kya ...or mujhe kanoon mat sikhaiye...bina kisi ki permission ke aap use chu bi ni skte agar court ka order na ho to...dikhaye orders

Abhijeet in anger : orders nhi h abhi mere pass...

Daya : so plz get side ...daya nd raj left for raj's home

.

.

.

daya in car ...abhijeet's face continusly come in the front of his eyes...he try to divert his mind...but fail which make him more angry...which is saw clear on his face...

Daya in irritation : vase to bhot jubaan chlti h tumhari...aab kya hua aab kyo nhi bol rhe kuch...

Raj in irritation and anger : kya bolu bol tha tb chup krwa diya...kya hojata agar protection le lete...or kya h us chote se makan mein...maanlo aagar tumhe goli lag gai to...kuch ho gaya to tumhe...smjhte kya ho tum khud ko shaktiman ho tum...(daya jerked by listen word shaktimaan) jo tumhe kuch nhi hoga...dmit!

Daya in innocent tone : tum chup hi ache ho...

And after sometime they reach at home

A middle class house

They get out from car and nock the door

A old lady open the door and after saw raj she hug him...

Old lady : beta tu kb aya...btaya kyo nhi mujhe ki tum ane wale ho...while seprate... (a tear fall from daya's eye by saw love of a mother for her child) she saw daya...tum kon ho

Daya : phle andar chlte h...fir baat

Old lady : arre ha ha ao tum dono...

Raj and daya enter in house

Raj's mom : beta meine tumhe nhi phchana

Raj : ye mere ...bt daya cut him with

Daya : m iske saath hi kaam karta hu maaji

Raj look him from questioning gaze

bt daya pass him a look as a order to keep quiet

Raj's mom : dkh maa sabad kitna acha lgta h...sara din mom-mom lga rhta h

Daya with quiet tone : to m aapko maaji bula sakta hu

Raj's mom : jrur...,.par m tumhe kya khu...kya naam h tera

Daya with sweet smile : daya

Maaji : bhot hi payara naam h

Daya pass a smile ...

Maaji : tum dono baitho...m pani lati hu tumhare liea...and she left...

Raj : juth kyo bola aapne...

Daya : sach bolta to vo formal ho jati...or juth kya bola hum dono ek sath hi kaam krte h office ka...or plz be calm

Raj : yha filter pani ni aata...

Daya : mere gla filter hi h dnt warry

Maaji : ye loo beta

Daya & raj drink water

Maaji : kuch khane ko lau...

Daya immedatly : haaa...la aaiye

Maaji : raj tum bi khaoge khana

Raj : nhi

Maaji : thik h...daya beta kya khaoge tum ...

Daya : kuch bi le aaiye...

Maaji left

Daya : tumhe bhuk nhi h?

Raj : nhi

Daya : ok no problem ...m ekela hi kha lunga

Maaji come and serve daya...daya finish all

Maaji : beta kesa lga khana

Daya in happy tone : mast ...jabrdast...jakas...gajab

Maaji : baas-baas itni tarif

Daya : maaji ek baat ki permision chaiye thi

Maaji : haa bolo beta

Daya : vo hm mumbai 20 dino ke liea aae h...to kya m 20 din yha rh skta hu...

Maaji : kyo nhi jrur beta

Daya pass a wining smile to raj

At evening maaji doing work by sitting on floor

Daya : maaji m aapko matar chilwau

Maaji noded ... Daya seat near him and start helping him

Daya : raj tum bi madad kro...

Raj : mujhe file complete krni h...

(raj shocked by daya's style)

Daya take out his mobile & start typing

Raj phone beep ...raj check and find from 'boss'...he saw toward daya & then open the message

 **chup chap bina bakwas kiye ...shanti se nichee aajamo...or matar chilwao...and its an order**

maaji : tera kaam hogaya

Raj : nhi bs thoda sa rhta h

Maaji : phle vo kr le vrna tera vo akkdu boss fir sunaega tuje

Daya caugh : kya kha apne iska boss..kya..h

Maaji : akkdu

Daya saw toward raj who close his eyes

Maaji : agar vo mere samne aajae to...

Daya : to..to..kya..maaji

Maaji : balen se pitugi m use

and maaji go in kitchen for some work

Raj laugh on it madly (daya shocked by raj's laugh bcs he always saw raj in serious mood he also feel good by saw raj like this) meine to kha tha meri maa bhot khatrnak h...par ..nhi ..tumne to..maaji-maaji ka rag lga diya...dkh lia...ye sunane ke liea agarwal shab ki file bich mein chutvai thi(it is difficult for raj to speak & laugh togeather) ...jeet liya dil ye juthi khani sunake ...meri mom tumnhe aab bhi utna hi bura samjti h...

Daya about to speak when maaji came he keep quit

Daya : vaise aapko boss se problem se problem kya h...chalo maan lo vo boss aapse kaan pakad ke maffi mange to

Maaji : m nhi krugi maaf

Daya : kyo aisa bi kya pap kr dia usne apne worker ko dantne ka hak hota h ek boss ko

Maaji : haa meine kb mna kiya...par use ek chuti to de,...apni maa se mile 2 saal ho gae ...vo khud bi to milta hoga apne maa- baap se

Daya : ni milta

Maaji : ni milta mtlb...

Daya : vo anath h

Raj look toward daya in shock

Maaji : par hua kya unhe

Daya : vo khud ni janta...ek anathalye mein pala bada h

Maaji : bhot afsos ki baat h...kya koi ni h uska

Daya in lost tone : h ek bhai h par ab vo bi nafrat krta h...

Maaji : fir to khdus hoga hi vo...itni chote jb dil pe lagti h to insaan ya to maar jata h yaa uska dil pathar ka hojata h...

Daya in frank tone : to abh bi mila to pito gi use

Maaji : nhi use aapne saath rkhti...kyoki use is wakt saath ki jrurt hogi...

Daya in lost tone : kaash ye sab soch paate

Raj feel pain in deep of the heart by listening daya's past

He want to hug daya

.

.

other side abhijeet tell every thing to cid team

all are happy by listning that daya come back to INDIA

But abhijeet had no feelings

* * *

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

r and r

last chap mein 35 rvws aae the is pe aap khud sochlo

.

ye chap aapke khte hi likhna start krdia tha

.

Ok

byy

tc

ur

arzoo


	6. Chapter 6

thx to all rvwer

 **info.**

 **3rd chap : 20 rvw**

 **4th chap : 30 rvw**

 **5th chap : 40 rvw**

 **6th chap : ?**

So pls r & r if u like

* * *

Maaji : acha aisa kro tum dono bajar se ye thoda saman le aao (while giving a list)

Raj & daya left

In bazar

Daya : dkho meine kha tha na ki vo nafrat nii kriti

Raj : hmmmm

Daya : kya hua mood kyo khrab...jb maaji ne bulaya tb bi 'file complete kr rha hu' khkr aane se mna kr dia...vaise konsi file complete kr rhe the aap

Raj : mr. Agrwal ki

Daya : acha tumhari maa ka yha khyal kon rakhta h...i am tum to vha hote ho

Raj : vo khud

Daya : hmmm...vaise tumhe ni lagta ki tumhe yhb formal nii hona chaiye mere saath

Raj : u r boss...

Daya in teasing tone : ha ha boss...jb mhraj flow mein aate h to sir se aap ...aap se tum...tum se tu

or sath mein daant bi dete...us time to kisi ko ybad ni rhta ki hum unke boss h

Raj in serious tone : aage se dhyan rkhuga

Daya : yaar m majak kr rha tha tum to serious ho gae vaise tumhari hobies kya h...

Raj : kuch khaas ni...aap btaiye

Daya : meri to h bhot h bt main khana-shopping-daant khana

Raj : daant ?

Daya : daant khana meri aadat h ... Par last 2 saal se daant pbdi ni thi ...vo khuaish kal tumne puri kr di

Raj : kaafi unique aadat h

Daya : raaj

Raaj : haa

Daya : vo dkho ice-cream wala

Raj : haa to...

Daya in happy tone : leke do ...

Raj in serious tone : paise nhi h

Daya : m pagal dikhta hu...jitni pagar lete ho usme se agar 20 ruppe ki ice-cream khila doge to kya bigad jaega

Raj : shram nii ati ... INDIA ke top 3 buisness man's me aapka naam h ...

Daya irritation : yaar plz irritate maat kro...ice-cream dilwa nhi rhe upar se bhasan bazzi...huh

After taking all items on road while coming back

Daya : raj tum bhot burey ho bhot knjus ho...huh

Raj (while giving something) : ye lo

Daya without looking : nii chiye

Raj in loud tone : lo bhaiya aap ye ice-cream waapis rakdo ...,..jab kisiko khani hi nhi h to

By listing the name of ice-cream the turn fast has he can with : nii nii wapis mat rkhna ...m khauga (and he take the ice-cream) raj ab paise tum de do

Daya realy happy

Daya : raj waise tum itne bi bure wale bure ni ho

Raj : jb ice-cream se itni khusi milti h to kha kyo ni lete daily...waise to itne ruppey khrchty ho...agar kisi ko m khu na ki ye ke malik h to koi bhrosa ni krega...

Daya : hogaya...aab m bolu...phle to ye btao ki tumne apne liea ice-cream kyo ni li...dusri baat (in irritation) tum har baat mein paise ko kyo le aate ho...m bhot ache se janta hu aapne baare mein tum bar-bar maat btaya kro...or plz ab agar kuch aacha ni bol skte to 2 min chup rhna or meri ice-cream khatam ho ne baad chaho to fir se shuru ho jana

Raj realy shocked by daya's childish behaviour

They reach at home

and after taking dinner

they sleep down

Next morning

Maaji : daya utho beta subh ho gai

Daya open his eyes

Maaji : shbas utho or mhu-haath dho lo or niche aa jao tb tk m raj ho utha dti hu

Daya in shock tone : raj abhi tk ni utha ...

Maaji : kha 3 baar utha chuki hu 2 min khkr fir so jata h

Daya with evil smile : maaji aap niche chaliye ...use m utha duga ...in mind (aaj meri baari...aab shab ko pta chlega ki jb koi jbrdsti udhata h to kesa feel hota )

He go to raj's bed and about to wake-up him bt stop : bilkul bacha lgta h sote time or udhte hi rakshas...ise udhau ya na udhau ...m to flite m bi so gaya tha or daily bi late udta hu fir bi itna thak gaya...isne to sara pending work bi cmplt kiya tha ... thak hua hoga sone deta hu...khud hi udh jaega...and he left

Maaji : are daya tum akele aae ho...vo raj ni utha

Daya : maaji vo daily kitna kaam krta h...m to time raste mein bi so gaya tha fir bi thak gaya to raj kitna thak gaya hoga

Maaji : beta kh to tu thik rha h par agar late uthaya to gussa krega...raat ko jaldi uthane ko kha tha usne

Daya : are kuch ni khega vo...m hu na...aap bas ab jaldi se khana lga dijiea...mujhe bhook lgi h

Maaji : aaj meine kheer bnai h ...

Daya : wow...par koi khas vje

Maaji : raj ko bhot pasand h (and she left)

Daya : oo rakshas ko bi kuch pasand h...intreasting (and daya left)

Daya take his break fast

At 10 am

Raj woke-up

Raj in anger : mom kha tha na ki subh jaldi utha dena

Maaji : beta tum bhot thke hue thy isliea

Raj in shouting tone : aap ko khud se itna sochnee ko kisne kha tha...dmit

Maaji get hurt : beta mujh se galti ho gai...par dkho meine tumhare liea tumhari pasndida kheer bnai h

Raj in anger : to aab aap kya chati h ki m us so cold kheer ke liea apna time or barbad kru

Maaji about to speak when daya make entry by sliping on floor with : are ruko-ruko ...(to maaji) aap nichee chaliye m sajha ke leke aata hu...(maaji left)

Daya in serious tone : room mein chlo (raj silently obey) tumhe pta h tumhari problem kya h ...tum sirf gussa show kr skte ho...or tumhe dikhta bi dusro ka gussa or galtiya hi h...tumhari maa h vo...subh jaldi uthi sirf tumhari pasand ki kheer-puri bnane ke liea...or chila kyo rhe the...subh 3 baar uthaya unhone tumhe par tum fir se so gye...meine hi kha tha unhe ki tum bhot thke hue ho tumhe na uthaye...ek baar unke chre ki khusi dkhte jb unhone kal tumhe gate par dkha...m janta hu mujhe koi hak nhi h tumhare personal metter mein tumhe kuch khu...bt yaad rakhna ki vo maa h tumhari...agar unke liea kuch kr ni skte to kam se kam unhe hurt to maat krmo...vo kuch bolti ni h iska matlab ye ni h ki tum unhe kuch bi bolo...(while going outside) m 3 baar kha chuka hu jayada ni bachi h or freez mein h khani h to 15 min mein akar kha lena vrna m kha lu ga...

And he left

Raj sit on bed & start crying : sab ko m galat lgta hu...koi mujhe samjhna nii chata h...

After 15 min daya open the freez & found the bowl empty

When he listen : bura nii h vo...bas badal gaya h thoda

daya turn and find maaji there : maaji aap

maaji : haa mein

daya : badal gaya h matlb

maaji : 4 saal phle iske pita jii ki maut ho gai ye andar se tut gaya...hmare ghar ki finacial codition bhi bigad gai ...us wakt iske paas nokri nii thi...bhot tension mein rhne lag gaya...ek ladki se pyaar karta tha usne ise chod diya kyoki aab iski paas itne paise ni thy ki ye uspar kharch pae...bhot pyaar karta tha us se...jinda lhash ban gaya...meine mere ghne bechkar kuch peise ikdhe karke ise amirica bhej diya...par fir jab aya to bhot badal gaya tha...sirf kam-kam or kam...yha ana bi pasand ni h ab to use...ab to adat si ho gai h...us din jb meine use us trh dkha to...(daya saw toward him in shock)haa sunli thi meine tumhari

Daya : maaji mujhe galat maat samjiye...m bas yha rhna chahta tha...mujhe akela rhna pasand nhi h...or agar m bta deta ki m kon hu...to aap ke sath rhkar ke bi m alag ho jata bas isliea...(with guilt) juth bola...mujhe maaf kr dijiea

Maaji : m tumse naraj hi kab thi tujh se (daya immedatly look toward him) and thx him

Daya : m ek min mein aya

He go in raj's room and find raj crying

Daya run toward him and immedatly hug him : bas yaar ...(raj sobbing) raj bilkul chup dkh agar maaji aagai to...plz yaar chup hoja...thik h mujh se galti hogai ok...maaji ne bataya mujhe sb kuch...( raj in same position said) : bhot..yaad..aati .. Papa ki...

Daya : raj yaar agar tu aise tute ga to maaji ko kon sambhale vo bhi to rh rhi h na...

Raj wiped his tear & seperate from hug : vo kha h

Daya : nichee h...jaakar baat kr unse jaa (but raaj deny) kyo himat nhi ...(while make raj face to face) maa h vo teri...tu bas thoda sa ishara kr vo khud samaj jaegi ...khne ki jrurt hi ni padagi...(raj hug daya again)

Raj : thx daya ...thank u yaar

Daya : par ek shart par ...dobara sir ni bole ga

Raj smile & said : nhi boluga kamine

Daya smile and both left

Raj : maa

This word 'maa' sooth him & clear him that now his son has back...she turn and said : haa bol raaj

Raj : maa or kheer bnao na ye daya sab kha gaya (maaji & daya smile on it)

Maaji hug raj (daya smile by saw pure love)

Raj while spreading his hand : aaj aab ya balen khaega

Daya smil or come & join them

Maaji in fake anger : aab rulaoge ya aise hi chood do ge

.

when door bell rang

Daya : m dekhta hu

Daya move with happy face & open the gate...his face color get changed

He stunt & shocked : aap

* * *

To kon h jise dkhkar daya shock ho gaya

rvw ka upar smaj gae hoge aap log

ok

byye

tc


	7. Notice

**THANKS TO ALL REVIWERS**

 **THANK U SOO MUCH**

 **AAP SAB NE BHOT SUPPORT KIYA**

 **3 STORIES PAR**

 **THANK U**

* * *

NOTICE

M 1 month ke liea ff chod rhi hu

sach m bhut bussy hu

yaar holidays khatam hone wali h or meine aab tak half home-work bii ni kiya...or main h exams...to

* * *

bye

Tata

See u as soon as possible

* * *

vase ek guest ne rvw krke story ko bkwas bataya

Vo jo koi bi h use sorry

Mujhe to aisa hi likhna aata ...ha improve krne ki koshis jrur krugi...hope aage ke chap aapko pasand aae...or ek baat abhi kuch maat kho ki story achi h ya bakwas...abhi to film baaki h...to last mein btana...or kis-kis ko story bakwas lag rii h plz tell me...ho skta h ki bakwas story ho par agar mujhe ek bi rvwer update soon bolega m to likhugi...agar pasand nb ho to plz dnt read...schii btau to vo rvw padkar mujhe bura lga isliea meine baaki ke 195 possitive rvws pd liea '_*

anyways thx fr rvw ...positive ya nagitive tha to rvw hi so thx

* * *

ok ...bye...tc...

Miss u all

Ur arzoo


	8. Chapter 8 ( dard dil ka )

**thx to all rvwers  
**

 **i m nt back bt today i m free**

 **so a chap for all rvwer**

 **.**

 **guest : no problem dear...i m nt hurt...u r ryt on ur place & i m ryt on my place...hope u like it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **so without more bak-bak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **here is a short chap**

 **plz read**

 **rvw if u like**

 **.**

daya in shock : aap

person : (person feel a great sooth by saw daya ) haa m ...ander nii bulaoge (daya look toward raj&his mom & then another toward the person)

daya : aaiea

maaji : aap log kon

person : m acp parduman cid se

Maaji in shock : cid hmare ghar?

Acp : jii hme daya se baat krni h

Daya : boliye

Acp : ek tarf chlke baat kre

Daya : jii nhi...jo bolna h yhi boliye

Acp : thik h...eye gang tumhe maarna chati h...hum tumhe protection dene aaye h

Daya : mujhe nii chaiye

Raj : daya...fir vo hi zid...(acp intrupt : aap kon)

Daya : ye raj h mera dost

Abhijeet look toward daya & then raaj

Daya : dekhiye m bhot aram se kh rha hu plz aap log jaiye...and he left

Acp is about to left when maaji speak : aap mujhe btaiye baat kya baat h ...m smjhaugi use

Freedy : maaji vo phle cid mein they ...(raj get shocked) 18 saal se fir kisi vjh se unhone cid chod di...us dornan unhone bhot se mujrimo ko pakda h or aab unme mein se koi daya sir se badla lena chata h...hum ni jante ki vo kon h...hum koshis kr rhe h par jab tak kuch pata ni chal jata ...hum unhe protection dena chate h

Maaji : aap log bas 10 min rukiye (and she left)

* * *

maaji : kyo kiya mna unhe

Daya : plz maa aap samjho

Maaji : maa kha tha na aaj tunhe mujhe to is mab ki baat mankar hi ha kr de

Daya : per...

Maaji : kuch ni sunna mujhe ... Agar mujhe maa manta h to chal mere sath (daya dnt want to go bt he obey bcs he dnt want to hurt her)

* * *

Daya come outside

Daya with streate tone : thik h m protection le luga

and he left

Acp in odering tone : abhijeet freedy tum dono protection doge daya ko (both noded)

and acp left

* * *

daya siting on bed by holding his head from both hands tears are rolling in his eyes (while looking toward murti) : kyo krte ho har baar aisa bhgwan...m..m..nii..rh skta..abhijeet ke bina..fir bi rha...desh chod diya...cid chod di...jina bi chod diya...aaj jb abhijeet ko dkha to maan kiya ki use gle se lga lu...par..kis..hk se...ab to vo mera senior bi ni h...uski ankho ko aaj m padh ni paya...aaj meine use kho diya...sb khtam ho gaya...aaj apne abhi ki feelings ni smjh paya m...2 saal uske bina raha m...us se baat bi ni ki...(he is sobbing) jab use chod ke gaya tha jindgi or maut ke bich lad rha tha vo...vha vo mera abhi mar gaya jinda bcha to sirf senior inspector abhijeet...aaj sab khtam ho gaya sab...and he start crying (when he remeber abhijeet's word : m tujhe rote hue ni dekh sakta daya) daya wiped his tears & get up with : m aaj bhi nhi rouga boss...

* * *

raj : daya mujhe agrwal shab ke office m jana h

Daya noded simply

And raj left

* * *

at evening

Daya sitting in his room remembering some beautiful time with his soul...tears are rolling in his eyes

When freedy entered with : sir ...(but he stopped by saw tears in daya's eyes) he come near him & touch daya's shoulder softly...daya turn and immedatly wiped tears and move aside by hiding face by saw freedy)

Daya while managing himself : tum..tum..yha..kya..kr rhe ho

Freedy in teary tone : sir aap ro rhe the...(which make daya out brust) freedy run toward daya and said in compose tone)

Freedy : plz chup hojaiye sir (daya hug him ...tears start rolling from freedy's eyes) sab thik ho jaega sir...(daya nt answering ...he is crying & crying...he is sheding all pain which he get in last two years) after some time daya speak as : bhot yaad aati h freedy sabki...team ki ...mumbai ki...abhijeet ki...acp sir ki...chahkar bhi wapas nii aa paya m...bhot taklef hoti h bhot yaad aati h jb friendship day wale din abhijeet ni hota...jb koi dantne wala ni hota hk se...jb koi shopping krwane ke liea ni hota...jb bukhaar m koi care krne wala ni hota...jb koi meri live comentry sunne wala ni hota...jab koi order dene wala ni hota...hak jtane wala ni hota...jab koi ansoo pochne wala ni hota...jab koi khnda ni milta rone ke liea...jab koi side lene wala ni hota...bhot yaad aati h ...and again he start crying

Freedy : sir aap sab thik kr skte h...baat kijiye aap abhijeet sir se...

Daya : nii freedy sab khatam ho chuka h

Freedy : kuch khatam ni hua h sir...aap ek baar koshis to kijiea

Daya : agar m fir se laut aya to vo khush ni rh ske ga

Freedy : vo aab khush lgte h aapko...18 saal phle wale senior inspector abhijeet ban gae h vo...kuch sun na ni chate ...kuch samjhna ni chate...sirf gussa or duty...vo khush ni h sir...m ni janta ki aapne cid kyo chod di bt haa ek baat khuga ...vo badle ni h bas naraj h...bina kissi galti ke unhe saza milli...unki naraazgi galat ni h...plz unhe waapas le aaiye sir khi vo sach mein hum sab se dur na chle jae

Daya : par...(bt freedy cut him)

Freedy : aapne dil se puchiye ki kya vo aapke bina jii skte h

Daya down his head

Freedy again : ek baar apne bhai ki khushi ke liea hi sir

Daya remember taarika's word

 **bhojh ho tum uspar**

 **tum jb tak uski jindgi m rhoge use kbi khusi ni milegi**

 **manhoos ho tum**

 **ek din use bi kha jaoge**

 **vo kabhi khush ni rah paega**

 **chle jao uski jindgi se**

when he remember abhijeet's word

 **Bhai h tu mera  
**

 **jab tak tu mere saath h iss duniya ki har khushi h mere paas**

 **bhai ho tum mere...jindgi ho meri**

 **jab tak tum ho mujhe kuch ni ho sakta**

 **meri khusi meri jindgi sab tumse hi h daya**

 **mujhe chodke kabhi nii jana daya...maar jauga m**

freedy : krege na aap unse baat

* * *

the end

.

.

aab daya kya jwaab dega freedy ko

.

.

or jab duo saath honge to kya unske dil ek dusre se dur rh ske ge

.

.

janne ke liea r and r

* * *

aap log soch rhe hoge ki meine to kha tha ki m ek month ke lie ff chod rhi hu to updte kyo diya

darsal aaj thodi free thi isliea

.

kaffi rvws the ki m story cntinue kru

so ek chota sa chap un sab ke liea

.

aab chote-chote hi chaps milege

i think u all understand

.

kuch rvwers aaise the jo story cntinue krne ko kh re the

bt ab tak kissi bi chap par unka koi rvw ni tha

un sb se requst h ki jb aapko story pasand h to plz rvw kijiea

bhot importance rkhte h aap sbke rvws

her baar likhti hu ki rvw if u like

plz rvw if u like

.

ok

bye

tc

ur arzoo


	9. Khi ye gussa sab kahtam na kar de

**_Thx to all reviewers_**

 ** _here is ur new chap_**

 ** _i now ki short h_**

 ** _plz manage with it_**

 ** _Plz plz read_**

 ** _and rvw if u like_**

* * *

Freedy : bataiye na sir

Daya : m baat kruga...(freedy hug daya in happiness)

Freedy : par kal aab so jaiye...

Daya : tum jaa rhe ho...(the tone in which daya speak have 1000 of feelings which make difficulty for freedy to answer)

Freedy : sir m duty par hu (he dnt want to deny)

daya : plz freedy ruk jao na ...m akela kya kruga...plz (freedy is about to deny) use m sambhal lunga...(freedy try to deny but failed)

Both talk about the last two years

Freedy tell him about last 2 years

Now its turn of daya

Daya : kya btau m tumhe ...abhijeet hi meri jindgi h jb vo dur tha to m jii hi ni ska..m to thik se hosh m bhi in 2 sallo mein bas 4-5 din m aya hu...or vo bhi raaj ki vjh se (abhijeet on gate now he is listening daya...bt daya dt aware about his presence) pata h freedy raj bhot acha ldka h...bhot caring h...bhot payara h...dil ka bhot saaf h...uske sath baat krke mujhe bhot acha lgta...jab vo paas hota h to ek skun sa hota h...or aab to hamari dosti bhi ho gai h...bhot khyal rkhta h vo mera...bilkul aise-jaise mera koi apna...bhot massum h...use gussa bi aata h...par us gusse mein bi pyar care or concern hota h (this is the limit of abhijeet's pesience...he is boling in anger...he get hurt...he want to cry...he want to shout...he want to scold...he want to hug ...he want to slap...he want to ask questions...he have thousands of feeling...he want to do so many thing & he did nothing which make him more and more angry...daya's line are revolving in his mind )

 **boss tum na duniya ke sbse ache wale boss ho**

 **tu jindgi h meri mere bhai**

 **tere bina sab kuch suna-suna lagta h yaar**

 **boss tum na bhot ache ho**

 **abhi tumhari jagah mere dil m koi ni le skta**

And then

 **raj bhot achaa inssan h**

 **bhot payaara h**

 **bhot careing h**

 **masum sa**

 **aisa lagta h jaise mera hi koi apna h**

 **uske guse m bi care hoti h**

 **aab to humari dosti bi ho gai h**

abhijeet in anger (like daya) : apna huh...vo apna ho gaya h or m ...m dushman ho gaya hu...uski daant mein care dikhti ...us se dosti bi kr li...vo payara h ...masum h ...caring ...huh caring my foot...(he is full in flow) are jo apni maa ki kadar na kar ske vo kisi or ki kadar kya krega...huh...(while composing him self ) par mujhe koi fark ni padta...mera us dhoke baaz insaan se koi rishta ni h...koi ni h vo mera...jo chae kre mujhe koi farak ni padta...

(he stoped with a voice) : fark padta h (he turn to saw the source of voice & saw person)

Abhijeet : tum...

Person : haa m

Abhijeet : tum yha kya kar rhe ho freedy

Freedy : vo daya sir ko pani chaiye tha

Abhijeet in teasing tone : oo tum kyo aae...vo uska dost...kya naam tha uska...ohaa raaj...vo aajata ...caring...masum..pyara...uska khyal rkhne wala...uska apna...jis ke saath rhkar use sakoon milta h

Freedy : sir aap galat samajh rhe h...

Abhijeet in anger : oo to aab bhi m hi galat hu...(in teary tone) mujhe chod ke chala gaya vo...meri kya galti thi...meine to nhi kha tha na ki chala ja...janta tha vo ki nhi jii sakta m uske bina fir..fir..bhi (now tears are rolling in his eyes) khta...tha ...hmesha saath...sath nibhauga...(he is sobbing) hamesha saath rhne ke waade kiye the...2 saal freedy...2 saal m kabhi use mera khyal ni aaya ...meri yaad nhi aai...bache ki trh rkha tha meine use...uska khane- pine ka kharcha...uski shopping ...uske gifts ...har chiz...ek khroch ni ane di apne hote hue...aapni jindgi mana use...chota bhai kha...vo..vo janta..tha..freedy...m maar jau ga uske bina...use pata tha ki m darta hu akele pan se...mujhe ek lhaash se insaan banaya...mujhe rishta diya...pyaar diya...ahsaas diya...khusi gam payar dukh har chiz se wakif karwaya...or jab use lga ki aab m uske bina nhi jii sakta ...mujhe uski aadat ho gai h ...to chod...chodkar..chala gaya...mujhe fir se ek lhaash bna diya

* * *

other side daya

daya is sitting on bed : ye freedy kha rh gaya...pani lene gaya h ya bnane gya h...m dkhta hu jakar...with this daya left

* * *

daya (while finding freedy) : kha gya ye...when he saw freddy ...

Daya : ye rha ...(he is about to call freedy when he saw abhijeet )

Daya in his mind : koi official baat kr rhe hoge dono mujhe ni jana chaiye (he is about to left when he listen abhijeet's voice)

Abhijeet to freedy in harsh tone : par aab m us se sirf nafrat karta hu...i hate him...(abhijeet is full in flow he event dnt aware that daya listening him) mera aab koi nata nhi h us dhoke baaz se...(the word 'dhokebaaz' cut daya heart in piceses) tum khte the na ki uske yha se jane ki jrur koi vjh hogi...(with painful smile) m btata hu ki vo kyo chla gaya

Isliea kyoki use bhot bada buisness man banna tha...(daya shocked and hurt by abhijeet thinking) use paisa chaiye tha...naam ...shorat chiye thi...hakikat to ye h ki vo kbi mujhe dost manta hi nhi tha...mujh se dosti to sirf post ke liea (daya is like his soul left him) mujhse dosti ka dikhawa kiya taaki vo khrcho se bach ske...uske khane-pine se leke uski shopping tak ke kharche m udhata tha...sab shi bolte h ki vo matlabi h ...jalta h vo mujh se meri kamyabi se meri khusiyo se...aaj-tak sirf usne fayda uthaya h mera...meri dosti ka...mere bhrose dushman ko m apna dost samaj baitha...pata h sb mujhe khte the ki daya manhoos h bhoj h mujh par bt m ni maana par aab pata chala ki vo sab sach hi khte the...(daya's face is fully wet ...he is feeling like he lost everything today...he left from there immedatly with much strgul)

Freedy saw him going at a time abhijeet also left

Freedy in teary tone : hey bhagwan ye kya ho gaya...daya sir pata ni kya-kya soch rhe ho (with this he left for daya's room)

* * *

in daya's room

Daya remembering abhijeet's word

 **daya mere bhai mere dost mere yaar meri jaan...tujh par meri har khushi kurban...**

 **Daya in acting : waah! Waah!...waah ! Waah !**

 **.**

 **Abhijeet : kya hua daya...kyu pareshan ho...agar tumhe mera yha rhne ka faisla pasand ni h to ...m chla jauga wapaas apne ghar chla jauga...**

 **Daya immedatly : nhi-nhi abhijeet aisa ni h baas**

 **Abhijeet : to fir kaisa h daya**

 **Daya : vo..vo..(with a deep breath) m manhoos hu...janam te hi apne maa-baap ko kha gya...khi meri vajh se agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to**

 **Abhijeet : daya...khabardar jo tunhe mere dost ko manhoos kha to fir kabhi... vo bhot acha h...sajhe  
**

 **Daya : ek baat btau (abhijeet noded) sab mujhe manhoos khte h ...bhot bura lagta h (and a tear fall from his eyes)**

 **Abhijeet immedatly hug daya**

 **Abhijeet : fir kabhi agar koi tujhe kuch khe to tu mujhe bta dena m sambhal lu ga use...ok**

daya in tears : par aaj kise bolu m abhijeet

 **.**

 **Abhijeet to shopkepper : ye lo**

 **Daya : are tum ne kyo paise kharch kiye m de rha tha na**

 **Abhijeet in lovely tone : kal hum dono bhai bne...or bade bhai ke hote chota paise de ye acha ni lagta**

 **Daya : dekh lo abhi agar mujhe aadat ho gai to**

 **Abhijeet : to mujhe bhoot khushi hogi**

 **.**

 **after completing case (raj jangal ke bhoot ka)**

 **Daya : boss tumhare khnde kaise h**

 **Abhijeet : kyo mere kandhoo ko kya hua h**

 **Daya : are aaj tumhare kandho par m jo khda tha kitna bojh udaya becharo ne  
**

 **Abhijeet : tu mere liea bojh nhi h daya or na hi kbi ho skta hSmjha...kbhi khud ko mujh par bojh maat khna ainda se ok  
**

 **.**

When freedy touch his shoulder

Daya : dekha tumne...tum galat the vo badal gaya h

Freedy : nhi sir ...unhone jo bi kha vo sab sirf gusse m bola

Daya : aab vo hi hoga jo vo chata h and he left

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

ye bhot galat baat h

mana ki pichla chap short tha

bt iska matlb ye ni h ki aap rvw krna hi band kar do...plz rvw

.

or haa i know ki ye chap short h

iske liea kaan pakad ke sorry

bt m phle se bada likha h

kya kru bhot bussy hu

aaj hi rvw dekhe 7th chap ke

to aap sab ke khne par update de rhi hu

sorry once again

bhot bussy hu yaar

5-6 dino se aaj ff open kiya h

.

regular rvwers bi gayab h

plz aise maat kro

rvw to do

views or visitors to badhe h

or rvws ghte h

thats nt fare

.

chlo socho kya aab daya chla jaega humesha ke liea...

Galti h abhijeet ki ya nhi

Nxt chap will intresting

.

thx to all reviewers

and sorry fr short

.

ok

bye

tc

ur

arzoo


	10. Khi ye duriya sab daffan na kar de

**Thx to all rvw** **...thnk u very much...thnk u thank u...  
**

 **nikita : m bura ni manti...hope ye chap apko pasand aae**

 **all : bhot jald duo mil jaege ...**

 **manukarish : thx for ur big rvw**

 **HAPPY REPUBLIC DAY**

* * *

Daya in anger : aab vhi ho ga jo vo chata h

and he left

freedy is so much tensed.

next morning daya back at home

and he face abhijeet on door

abhijeet in anger : kha they raat se...

Daya in stright tone : m vo tumhe btana jruri ni samjhta

Abhijeet : btana pdega tumhe

Daya in attitude : koi mujrim hu m...jis ke liea jruri h tumhe sab kuch btana ... INDIA's great tycon buissness man daya hu...smjhe (and he left)

Abhijeet is boiling in anger bt he manage

Today daya is seeing totaly differ

he even dnt talk with freedy today

After almost 5 hours daya come out

with party dress

and he is about to left when abhijeet in anger

: kha jaa rhe ho

Daya in same tone : party m

Abhijeet : tumhari jaan ko khtra h

Daya : tbi to 2 cid officers mere saath h...or agar ab bi m safe ni hu to kya fayda aapke yha hone ka

Abhijeet dnt said anything...and both follow daya

After an half hour they reached at party

Trio enter daya join the party

Abhijeet saw someone there

Abhijeet : freedy tum yhi rhna daya ke paas m abhi aaya

And he left

Abhijeet : aap yha...

A girl : tum

Abhijeet : haa m yha par aap yha kaise tarrika ji

Tarrika : yha har field se kuch chunida logo ko bulaya gaya h ...dcp sir ...acp sir or salukhe sir bi aae h...

Abhijeet : hmm...i see

Tarrika : par tum yha kaise...tumhe bhi bulaya h?

Abhijeet : nhi...duty ke silsile mein hi aaya hu

Taarika : oo ye galat h...mtlb tum party join ni kroge

Abhijeet with a smile : jii bilkul nhi

And after some chit-chat abhijeet left

Abhijeet to freedy : sab thik h yha ?

Freedy : haa sir sab thik h yha

Abhijeet : dcp acp sir salukhe sir or tarrika bi h yhi

Freedy : ok sir

Daya side

1st person : yaar daya ek peg to bnta h

Daya : jacky tum ne pii rkhi h isliea sayad bhul rhe ho ki m pita ni hu...

Jacky : kya yaar ...kuch nhi hota ek din pii lene se

2nd person : jyada ni to thodi hi pilo

Daya : nhi jay m ni pita kha na meine and he move toward other

Jacky to jay : yaar kuch to karna padega ...aaj to daya piye ga

Jay : mere paas ek plane h

Jacky : keisa plane

Jay : hum daya ko soft drink denge jisme shraab mila dege...ek glass soft drink pine ke baad daya khud shrab piyega...(both durked they themselves dnt know that what they are going to do)

Jay & jacky move toward daya

Daya mumered : ye dono fir aagae

Jay : ok daya tumhe shrab ni pini maat piyo bt thoda sa soft drink to pi skte ho na ...(while forwarding him a glass) plzzz

On there requst daya take the soft drink

he feel a differ taste bt dnt mind it

after a while

daya : mujhe or pina h

jay : ye lo (he give him alchole)

daya drink him in one go

Daya not in control

When an announcment held : to aab baari h singing ki...to kon gaega ek sundar gana...

Daya speak in loud voice : m..gauga..gana...m..gauga

Dcp mumered : daya yha?

acp : isne to shrab pii rhki h (shocked tone)

salukhe : daya or gana

Daya sit on nearby chair

and take a guitaar

saw toward abhijeet and remember a cheerful face of his soul & close his eyes...

and start playing him in pure tone

 **tri ankhoo ke dariya ka utrna bi jruri tha...** **  
**

 **milna bi jruri tha...bichdna bi jruri tha...Jruri tha ki hum twafe arju krte par  
**

 **arjuo ka bikhrna bhi jruri...**

 **Btao yaad h tumko wo jo wakt sath bitaya thaUs wakt ko tumne jine ki wajh bataya tha  
**

 **vo jab mera naam tum tasbeh mein padhte hoKhte they mujh bin jinne se darte ho**

 **magar aab lagta h...vo baate thi mhj baateKhi bato mein muskurana bi jruri tha  
**

 **milna bi jruri tha...bichdna bi jruri tha**

 **Vhi h jindgi aapni**

 **vhi m hu ... Vhi tum ho  
**

 **magar khoya hua hu m**

 **magar tum bhi to khi gum ho**

 **Dga nhi ki thi so kafir the so kafir h  
**

 **mil gai h manjile fir bi musafir they musafir h  
**

 **Tere dil se nikle to kha bhtke kha phunche hMagar bhtke jo jana ki bhtkna bi jruri tha**

 **milna bi jruri tha...bichdna bi jruri thaTumhari ankhoo ke dariya ka bhna bi jruri tha**

 **jruri tha ki hum tum arju krte magar Arjuo ka bikhrna bi jruri tha...  
**

He stop with loud sound of claps

abhijeet staring at him

Announcer : waah ... Mashaala kya gaya h...waah waah ...waah waah...kya dard tha juba m...subhanalla...dil cha rha tha ki bas sunte jae or sunte jae...ek ajib si tarkish ek ajib si attachment thi...waah !

abhijeet mumered : sharab bi pine lge h shab ...bhot bdiya...huh

daya stand & start moving with trembling steps & he saw tarrika...he move toward tarrika... tarrika...

daya : tum

Tarrika get nervous : tum..tum..(he try to convert daya's mind) bhot acha gaya tumne

Daya with teasing smile : tumne bi bhot acha kiya ...

Tarrika : m..m..kya..kiya..

Daya in anger : kya kiya (he hold tarrika's shoulder with full anger...and come near to him)

Tarrika : daya..mujhe..dard ho..rha..h

Daya : or jo dard m or mera bhai jhel rhe h 2 salose uska kya...

Tarrika : m..m..kuch..ni..kiya..plz mujhe chodo...mujhe chod do...

(abhijeet saw them ...his anger rise on the top )

Abhijeet come near to them

Abhijeet shout : daya chod use

Daya dnt listening him

Abhijeet push daya aside

Abhijeet in anger : aab kya chate ho...himat kaise hui ise chunne ki...jaan se maar dalu ga...

daya in teary tone : boss iski wjh se...

Abhijeet shout : shut up !

Daya : meri baat to suno

Abhijeet shout : i said shut up !

Tarrika hug abhijeet while crying

Daya now also angry he shout : TUM RHO CHUP...JANTE KYA HO TUM JO ITNA BOLE JAA RHE HO...TUM RHO CHUP...SAMJHE...

* * *

to kya hoga jb daya saari schai btaega

(bichdna jruri tha) so emotinal song

ok

bye

Tc


	11. alwidaa

thx to all reviewer...this is last 2nd or 3rd chap of this story... so r and r

riha dubey : no need of sorry dear...thx for reading & rvw

* * *

Abhijeet on the top of his voice : chodo use...

Daya while controling his anger : boss m...(bt abhijeet cut him)

Abhijeet shout : meine kha vo suna nhi tumhe...chodo use...dard ho rha h use...

Bt daya dnt listening him which make abhijeet more angry

Now daya is also getting angery with every second

Abhijeet come and push him

Daya in anger bt low tone : mujhe dhka de rhe ho tum...mujhe...iss ghatiya ladki ke lia (the word 'ghatiya' make abhijeet out of control he is about to slap daya but daya hold his hand)

Daya in anger : aab nhi (and he left abhijeet's hand with jerk) ye hak aab tum kho chuke ho boss

Abhijeet in anger : kis hak se kha mujhe boss...how dare u...mr. Daya

Daya : haa janta hu koi hak nhi h (with teary eyes) par kyo...

Abhijeet in anger : kyo? ...kyoki tum iss layak hi nhi ho...matlabi insaan...

Daya shout : shut up ! (and he slap abhijeet angerly) ...(abhijeet's lips bleeding)

Abhijeet : how dare u...

Daya shout at the top of his voice : jante kya ho...kha kaise mujhe matlabi m btata hu tumhe

(he hold him from his hand)

Daya : kya kh rhe the tum ...m..m paiso ke liea rhta hu...tumhari post ke liea dosti ki...jab abhijeet jii ko ye bhi nhi yaad tha tab mujhe senior inspector ki post dii gai thi but meine vo post chod di...u know why...taaki tumhe vo post mill ske...taaki tum kam se kam apna gussa show kr sko...sabke aage haath-pair jod kar tumhe cid join krwai...naukro ki trh tumhare piche-piche rha...saara din tumhara gussa jhela...tumhare treatment ka kharcha tumhari post ya fir taarika jiiii nhi deti thi...m deta tha m...ek sab inspector ki post se kiraya...khud ka kharcha...tumhara kharcha...or fir tumhari mediciens...aasan nhi tha sab kuch...par isliea nhi ki kal ko m tumhare paise kharch sku...samjhe tum...

Kya kh rhe the jalta hu tumse (tears r rolling in his eyes) ye tarrika jise jake i lv u bolne ki himant ni thi uske aage tumhari taarif kar kar ke...tumhare letters bej bej ke aaj yha tak is rishtey ko lane wala m tha...smjhe tum...

Agar m tumhe dost nhi manta hota na to tumhare liea dcp se dushmani mol ni leta...tumhari jaan bachane ke liea khud maut ke muh mein nhi jata...tumhare liea 3-3 goliya nhi khata...tumhe nirdosh sabit krne ke liea team ke khilaf nhi jata...

Abhijeet is standing like a statue

Daya : kya kh rhe the ki dhokebaaz hu m...kya dhoka diya meine tumhe...kya kabhi tumhara diya hua letter tarrika ko nhi diya...kya kabhi tumse juth bola...nhi na...then how dare u to call me dhoke baaj...haa america chala gaya...par kyo gaya jaante ho...kbhi janna hi nhi cha tumhne...ye..ye (he is moving with shaking steps) ye tumhari taarikaaa jiii us din hospital mien aai thi...kha ki meine jaan bujhkar nhi bachaya tumhe...m chata hi ye hu ki tum maar jao... bcs m jalta hu ki tum mujhse baad mein aakar bi mujhse higher rank pe ho...(abhijeet look taarika in shock) agar m chata to tumhe bacha sakta tha...m..m bojh..hu..tum..par...tumhari post or paise chaiye mujhe etc..etc...maanhoos hu m...jab tak m tumhari jindgi m rhuga tum kbhi khush nhi rh skte...janamte hi maa-baap ko kha gya ho sakta h tumhe bhi kha jau...(and he start laughing) or kha ki agar sach mein m tumhe khush dekhna chata hu to tumhe mujhse dur kar du...(tears start rolling in his eyes) tumhe kaise dur karta isliea khud chala gaya...

Bhot yaad aati thi fir bhi khud ko himat di ki dusro ka kya h mere abhi ko mujh par vishwas h...

M chata tha ki m bas yha aajau or sab thik kar du

bt yha aane ke baad m khud khta hu ki aab or nhi

M sochta tha ki tum ne taarika ko danta hoga use btaya hoga ki m aisa nhi hu ...but tum to khud mante ho ki m dhokebaaj hu selfish hu...

Haa m manhoos ho sakta hu...par selfish nhi smjhe...bhot kharcha kiya h na tum ne mujh par bojh hu na m tum par

(he take out his check-book and sign it

ye lo jitna kharcha kiya h mujh par vo likho yha...par meine kbi bi kharche ke daar se nhi balki hak se vo sab maangta tha

Hak samjta tha tumpar m apna

But aab sab khatam...i hate u...i hate (his is going back) i hate u a lot...good bye...ye meri tumse full & final mulakaat h...fir kabhi chra ni dikhauga tumhe (he is moving back)(abhijeet want to say some thing but his mind is not in condition to parmit him tears r rolling in his eyes) itni dur chala jauga tumse...bhot dur...god bye...and with this a gun shot get happen and the bullet trgad in daya's0 heart...before anyone can understand 2nd bullet also target daya's heart) and his body falled with aaah)

Abhijeet run toward him with : dayaaaaaaaaa...

His jealiousy...his anger ...his hate...his complaints...every thing get vanished only love is present in his eyes

Abhijeet take daya's head in his lap with : daya..ankhe..khuli rakh...daya...daya...

Daya in smile : aab koi tumse ni jalega...tu..tumhe kisi ke liea kharcha ni krna padega (it is difficult for daya to speak) Koi maan..maanhoos nhi rhega tumhari jindgi mein (abhijeet shake his head in no) aab khu..khub paise ikthe krlena...aaah...mujhe hospital lejakar aapne paise maat khrchna...anath h ye sochkar jalana bi maat apne kharche par...agar bura na mano to baas ek baar gale lagne do...(and a tear slipped from daya's eyes)...abhijeet hug daya tight has he can...thx...and bye...(daya's eyes is getting close) he mummered : abhiiiiiiii...and his eyes get closed...his full body weight trasfered in abhijeet's arms...

.

.

the end

.

.

age janne ke liea

R & r

pichle chap m kam rvw the

Aise kaam ni chlega

nxt chap chaiye to bde-bde rvw do

Ye chap bhot mushkil se de pai hu 9 bje start kiya likhna or 10:25 par update kr dia...to nxt update according to rvw hi hoge ...

Bye

tc


	12. Mna kr to dekh tayar beitha hu man'ne ko

thx to all reader

this is the last chap

* * *

Abhijeet's body shevring when salukhe come and check daya's pulseAnd speak : zinda h daya...(while shouting) ambulance bulao (freedy immedatly call ambulance)

Salukhe : ambulance ke ane ka intzaar nhi kar skte hum ...daya ko gadi mein dhalo...

Abhijeet daya in car carefuly & rushed toward hospital...after an half hour they reached to hospital...

In hospital

Dr. Check daya's condition

Dr : inhe jald se jald operation ke liea le jana hoga

Dr. Salukhe : to jaldi kijiea dr shaab

Dr take daya OT

All are tensed

(but abhijeet is not responsing )

he is remembering :

 **a cheerful voice : dekho boss m aagya...**

 **Abhijeet irritatly : abe mote tu jata hi kha h jo aa jaega...**

 **Daya : or agar sachme chala gaya to...**

 **Abhijeet : to mujhe shanti milegi**

 **Daya shocked : schii...**

 **Abhijeet with smile : muchii...**

 **Daya : dkhna boss jis din m schme dur chala jauga to tum mujhe khud bulaoge...or m lautkar nhi aauga...**

Abhijeet mumered : meine to vo sab majak mein kha tha yaar...(when he listen a voice)

Person : or jo us din freedy se kha vo...(abhijeet turned to saw tha source of sound)

Abhijeet : tum ?

P : haa m ? To btaiye senior inspector abhijeet jo apne usdin freedy se kha vo kya tha...

Abhijeet : dekho raj vo mera metter h m tumhe btana jruri nhi samjhta...

Raj in anger : to kya samjhte h aap ?

Abhijeet in anger : chae jo samjhu tum kon hote ho...daya ke liea hoge tum special mere liea nhi

Raj : daya ke liea ka kya matlab h...vo mere head or hum pichle 2 salo se saath h to ab bas thodi baat-cheet hone lgi h...khi aap jelious to nhi ho rhe...

Abhijeet in anger : haa haa ho rha hu jelous ...mere daya ko chin liya tumne mujh se...meri jindgi chin li...aaj tum jayada jruri ho uske liea..tum importance rakhte ho...tumne mujh se meri 18 saal ki dosti chin li...(but he stop with a shout)

Raj shout : dimak kharab hogaya h aapka...kya bole jaa rhe h...are 5 din hi hue h humari baat-chit shuru hue...are vo to bolte tak nhi they kisike saath kam kam kam bas mechine ki trh ho gye the na khane ka pata na sone ka khud ko ek kamre mein band rkhte they vo (abhijeet's hurt get pinched) har 2 din baad park m jaate or bas aankhe band krke baith jaate...bukhar mein aapka naam bad-bdate h ...aap jis din phli baar unse yha mile airpot pe to aapse vo bina baat kiye chle gae ye aap ko dikha par us raat vo kitna roe akele mein ye baat aap nhi jante...(abhijeet look toward raj with jerk)

raaj in teary tone : jitni jaldi mujhe thi aap dono ko ek saath dekhne ki utni sayaad aap dono ko bhi nhi...m mumbai aaker sbse phle aapse milna chata tha but wakt hi nhi mila. daya aaj bhi aapka hi h...use apse koi chin nhi sakta...

Abhijeet sit and close his eyes

All are feeling bad for duo

tarrika is standing with downhead

At a time dr. Come out

All rushed toward him

Abhijeet in hope : dr. Vo daya...(this words say every thing)

Dr. : dekhiye vo thik h...(abhijeet take a breath) bas unhe thode aaram ki jrurt h...goli ne to apna kaam kar dia tha...par lukly vo bach gae...or aab khtre se bhar h...

Abhijeet with teary eyes : thanks dr. Thank u so much

1Dr. : it's my duty officer ...

Abhijeet in exitment : kya m dekh sakta hu daya ko...

Dr. : haa par koi disturbance nhi...

Abhijeet : sure dr. (and he left to saw daya)

He enterd in OT

He saw daya with dull face and life secure equipments (and he feel like he break down from inside)

He remember a cheerful face

and a tear fallen from his eye

Abhijeet with much efforts : dayaa...(and he break down in tears)

Abhijeet is in very bad condition of mind : tu..tu..mujhe..maaf kr de..ga na..daya..m..m ..nhi jii sakta..tere bina..daar lagta h mujhe..(and he hold daya's hand) m chata tha tere paas aana par chaker bi nhi aa pata tha...m..m ..vo..sab..gusse mein..bol..diya..tu..to janta h na ki jab mujhe gusa aata h to (with irritation) kuch bi nhi samaj pata m...tu to janta h na...janta h na tu...ye ye dekh..(he show bullet marks on his body) goli ke nishan h ye...bhot dard hua mujhe par fir bi tu nhi aya...bhot takleef hoti thi jab ghar par tujhe nhi pata tha to par kuch kar nhi pata or gussa or baad jata...(he talk with daya for last half hour)

when he saw that daya is staring him...he is councious

Abhijeet shocked and stand with jerk : tum..tumhe hosh kab..aya..m ..vo ..vo..m

Daya with teary eyes : sab suna meine boss...(and a tear slipped from his eye which noticed by abhijeet)

Abhijeet with down head : roo maat (in anger) fir dard shuru ho jaega...

Daya : tum mujhe daant rhe ho

Abhijeet realised his tone so in guilt : sorry...

Daya in most deep hurt voice : daant na bhai

(abhijeet saw daya in shock) the word 'bhai' make abhijeet brust out...(he fall on his knees)

Daya painck by saw abhijeet in tears : abhijeet plz roo maat (daya try to get up but feel a great pain ) aaah (abhijeet look daya in pain and rushed toward him)

Abhijeet make him comfort : dimak kharab h tumhara...ho gaya na dard...pagal khi ka...khabardar jo aab bilkul bhi hila to...m dr. Ko bolke tujhe saditives dila duga..samjha...pagal khi ka...(daya institly hug abhijeet)

Daya : bhot miss kiya meine is dant ko boss

Abhijeet in smile : or meine is 'boss' ko

Daya smile on it

Daya in complaint tone : kya boss tum mujhe kabhi thik se rone nhi dete...hansa diya na bich me

Abhijeet in smile : nautaki khi ka...

Abhijeet in serious tone : daya tu naraj nhi h

Daya with ensure smile : m naraj nhi khush hu boss...

Abhijeet : matlab tune mujhe maaf kar dia

Daya : galti meri thi boss...to maafi tumhe kyo chaiye

Abhijeet :nhi daya galti meri thi

Daya in mischief tone : shi kha boss galti tumhari hi thi (abhijeet saw toward daya with open mouth)

Daya laugh loudly by saw abhijeet with open mouth

Abhijeet realy feel a great sooth by saw his bro laughing ...and a heart winning smile come on abhijeet's face

Abhijeet : mujhe lga nhi tha ki sab aise achanak se thik ho jaega

Daya in meaining ful tone : jab achanak se sab kuch kharab ho sakta h to thik bi to ho sakta h na

Abhijeet : yaar jb tunhe vha kha na ki 'i hate u boss' to (he is not able to speak furthur )

Daya hold abhijeet's hand and in pure lovely tone : boss vo sab meine nashe mein bol tha...or u know na ki m tumse naraj to ho sakta hu par nafart nhi kar sakta

Abhijeet noded with smile

Daya : parso freedy ne mujhe sab bataya ki tum bi mujhe miss karte the...mere liea rote the...mujhe yaad karte the...to meine soch liya ki logo ki baate mere liea tumse jruri nhi h m tumse maafi maang luga or tumhe sab sach bta duga...par jb vo sb suna tumhare muh se to...

Abhijeet : yaar m vo sab...(but daya cut him : m janta hu boss )

Daya : phle to mujhe bhot gussa aya par fir mujhe freedy ne bhot daanta or samjaya ki galti hum dono ki h...mera gusa shant ho gaya but m hurt tha...m to abhi bi thode nakhre krne ki soch raha tha bt rok nhi paya khud ko...ek galti ki thi dusari nhi kar sakta tha

Abhijeet :Daya galti teri nhi (in hate tond) tarrika ki bhi ni h (daya tell abhijeet about divya)

Abhijeet in shock : ye sab tarrika ne dussro ki baato mein aakar kiya...how she do this...m use kabhi maaf nhi kruga

Daya : mein bi to kisi or ke khne se tumse dur chala gaya ...mujhe bhi kabhi maaf nhi kroge...

tumne bi to dusro ki baate sunkar mujhe itna sab kha...kya m bhi tumhe kabhi maaf nhi kru?

Abhijeet have no answer

Daya : galti kisi ek ki nhi h agar h to teeno ki h

or agar nhi h to kisi ki nhi h

Abhijeet : thik h mere baap ...kr dia maaf ...khus ...

Daya in happy tone : haa

When they listen : haa bhot khus

Duo look toward door and find cid team

Duo : aap sab

Acp enter with : haa hum sab...kyo dekh kar khusi nhi hui

Daya : aap aaisa kyo bol rhe h...

Acp : to kya bolu? ...

Tarrika : sir galti meri h aap ko jo khna h mujhe khiye

Daya : galti insaan se hi hoti h

Tarrika in guilt : sorry

Daya : plz aab jab sab shot-out ho gaya h to...or m kon hota hu sbko maaf karne wala ...galti to meine bhi ki thi na

Tarrika : daya m jaan-bujh kar nhi kiya...(and she brust out)

Daya : tarrika phle m tumse gusa tha thoda but jb tumne mujhe party mein sab bataya to meri saari narazgi dur ho gai

Abhijeet : or aab meri bhi...tarrika jiii

All laugh on it

After 12 days daya get fully ok

so he joined cid

Duo left for bureau

and find it fully decorated

a loud sound come : welcome back t to our family

all meet with duo

and share their feeling with them

after that they cut the cake (thx for come back)

Duo saw each other & pass a smile to each - other

Duo togeather : thank u

Freedy : thank u se kaam nhi chlega...daya sir ko hame gana sunana hoga

Abhijeet : bilkul sahi..

Daya try to deny : nhi m gaa nhi sakta...vo to bas aise hi

(daya try his best to deny but faild)

 **na wo akhiya ruhani kahi**

 **na wo chera nuraani kahi**

 **kahi dil wali baatein bi na**

 **na wo sajari jawani kahi**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **na to hasna rumaani kahi**

 **na to khusboo suhani kahi**

 **na wo rangli adayeie dkhi**

 **na wo pyari si nadani kahi**

 **jaisa h tu waisa hi rehna**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **kahi aag si jalti h**

 **ban barkha ka paani khi**

 **kabhi maan jana chupke se**

 **yuhi aapni chalani khi**

 **jaisa tu h waisa hi rehna**

 **jaag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **jaag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **apne nasebo mein yaa**

 **honslo ki baato mein**

 **sukho or dukho wali sabhi sogato mein**

 **sang tujhe rakhna hai**

 **tujhe sang rehna**

 **meri duniya mein bhi**

 **mere jazbato mein bhi**

 **wo hi krna jo h khna**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

 **jag ghoomeya thare jaisa na koi**

daya left the gitaar with a loud sound of claps & houting soud

Abhijeet : mujhe nhi pata tha ki aap danto se piano bjane ke alawa gitaar bhi bja lete h...

All laugh on it

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _plz tell me-_**

 ** _song kaisa lga_**

 ** _chap kaisa lga_**

 ** _story kaisi lagi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _m 2 chap or likhna chati thi bt time hi nhi so katam kar dii_**

 ** _hope ande-tamatar ni pdege_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _sab : sorry dear ki aapko itna wait krna pada...dear last updt 30 jan ka h to sirf 4 din hi to hue h...or meine aapke rvw aaj hi dekhe...actualy mere regular test chal rhe h ...studies se hi time ni milta...aaj colak di ne bola updt ke liea to likhna start kiya chap...tab aapka rvw dkha...dear jitni jaldi aapko hoti h us se jada jaldi mujhe hoti h...aaj mera bilkul maan nhi tha chap likhne ka par pm dkhne ke baad likha...hope aap ne meri sorry accept kr li hogi...  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I know ki chap m bhot kuch miss h bt m ni kar pati do or chap update_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ok_**

 ** _bye_**

 ** _tc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _R and r  
_**

 ** _last chap h so hope bade rvws milege_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _aab agli mulakat 6 march ko_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ek os bi mil sakta h 3-4 dino mein_**

 ** _or i m back with new story on 6 march_**

 ** _5 ko exams khatam to m 6 ko wappis  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _ok_**

 ** _bye_**

 ** _lvu all_**

 ** _tc_**

 ** _be happy_**

 ** _ur_**

 ** _arju_**


End file.
